


Then I See You Again

by A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330/pseuds/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most things are what they are, not what we wish them to be. Lambcuddles. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on Tumblr for an angsty fic. I am sorry. Headers taken from lyrics from Then I See You Again, the song that was cut and replaced with Something to Believe In

* * *

  _Most things are just what they are…_

* * *

 

“Jack.”

“Yeah Kath?”

They were currently sitting on his rooftop, his arms around her and her head resting on his chest.

“Can you tell me a secret?”

He smiles slightly, because he has been waiting for this moment.

“Yeah sure, Ace.”

She smiles and leans her head back more.

“Ok, go.”

“I am in love with you.”

She sits right up and looks him in the eyes.

There is no sparkle of teasing.

And after a slight moment, he grins ever so slightly, almost shyly even.

And she smiles back, a smile meant to reassure him, and leans in to kiss him.

And he wishes that he could make time stop.

* * *

  _And not what we wish them to be…_

* * *

 

“My father called me into his office.”

His stomach feels with dread and fear.

They are sitting on a bench in the park. Looking at the birds flying.

He takes her hand in his. And looks at her, his eyes filled with worry.

“What did he say Ace?”

She pulls her hand back and looks down at the ground.

And then he knows.

He starts begging, pleading her to stay with him. But she just shakes her head, not willing herself to talk.

She walks away, with the tears starting to form in her eyes.

And he slumps down on the bench, choking back sobs.

The small ring box feeling heavy in his breast pocket.

 

* * *

  _But then I see you again..._

* * *

 

He sees her again, after 5 months.

She is smiling, and he knows that she only smiles when he was around her

She is walking down a street, hand in hand, with another man.

And his stomach fills with dread when he recognizes the Newsie cap on the man’s head.

* * *

  _And I know._

* * *

 

He is the best man at their wedding.

Of course he would be, Davey was his best friend.

She goes to him just as he is putting on his suit jacket.

“Jack.”

He turns around and sees her in a beautiful white gown, her auburn hair curled.

She starts walking toward him and takes his hand in hers.

She looks up at him, her brown eyes so concerned.

“Are you happy?” you could hear the worry laced in her voice.

And just like that night on the rooftop, he wishes he could make time stop.

Just so that he could keep on looking at her.

Because all he can see now is a bride on her wedding day.

He could pretend that it was him getting married to the angel.

But he can’t. She was always his to lose.

So the lie escapes his mouth easily.

“Yes.”


End file.
